Une vie à rebours
by chris3119
Summary: Ce que m'inspire la fin de la saison 5... Une courte histoire très noire en signe d'adieux...Ecrit du point de vue de Neal.


_**Insomnie quand tu nous tiens…Une courte histoire écrite la nuit dernière…**_

_**Parce que je n'aime pas la fin de la saison 5 avec ce peu d'espoir que nous avons de voir la suite…**_

_**Attention ce n'est pas très joyeux…**_

_**DIX…10 mois**_ que je suis enfermé ici sans aucun espoir de fuite. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il serait facile de partir. Les portes n'étaient pas suffisamment solides ni assez bien protégée pour résister à mes années d'expérience. Mais je me trompais…Il n'y a aucun moyen de quitter cet endroit.

10 longs mois à compter les heures, à imaginer ce que mes amis sont devenus.

Est-ce qu'il pense encore à moi ? Est-ce que Peter a essayé de me chercher ? Ou pense-t-il que je me suis enfui ? Peut-être m'imagine-t-il sur une plage de sable fin en train de profiter de la vie ?

Parfois j'essaie de penser à ce à quoi ma vie aurait pu ressembler s'ils avaient accepté de me redonner ma liberté. J'aurais pu prendre le temps de voyager un peu mais je pense que je me serais vite ennuyé. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'envisageais de trouver un travail…Ça aurait fait sourire Peter de m'entendre dire ça mais c'est la vérité. Et pourquoi pas à Washington ? J'aurais pu continuer à aider Peter sur certaines enquêtes…

Mais tout ça n'est qu'un rêve qui me réconforte les quelques minutes qu'il dure mais qui me replonge ensuite dans des abîmes de désespoir quand je regarde ma cellule…

_**NEUF…9 pas**_…C'est la distance que je peux parcourir en faisant le tour de ma cellule. Sur le sol en terre, je m'astreins chaque jour à une heure d'exercices pour ne pas perdre la forme, pour ne pas devenir fou surtout. Je sors rarement de cet endroit et les seules visites que je reçois sont loin d'être amicales.

Cette pièce est devenue mon tombeau. Une couverture au sol pour dormir, une chaise dans un coin avec une petite table qui me sert à effectuer les divers travaux que mes geôliers veulent bien me confier. Un lavabo dans lequel coule une eau marron, les bons jours on peut même espérer un léger jaune. Pas de miroir…Pas d'objets personnels…

En arrivant ici, j'ai bien compris que je ne devais pas poser de questions et que, de toute façon, je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse. Je ne sais pas qui m'a enlevé, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. Je dois juste copier des documents pour eux, reproduire à l'identique ce qu'ils me donnent.

Le pire c'est le silence…Pas un mot échangé. Ils ne m'appellent jamais par mon nom. Le seul plaisir auquel j'ai droit c'est le journal une fois par semaine. Un exemplaire que j'épluche attentivement, avide d'informations. Au début je cherchais les articles qui auraient pu mentionner ma disparition (on peut toujours rêver) ou ceux qui parlaient d'une enquête menée par le FBI. Mais durant ces longs mois, je n'avais rien trouvé.

Alors quand ils ont amené l'édition d'hier, je ne l'ai même pas ouvert. Je ne retrouverais jamais cette vie. Il serait stupide de s'accrocher à un rêve impossible.

_**HUIT**_…_**8 tentatives d'évasion**_…Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que je ne parviendrai pas à m'échapper. La porte de ma cellule est facile à ouvrir. Une fois sorti, il n'y a qu'un long couloir, un escalier et on tombe sur une porte donnant à l'extérieur. Elle n'était même pas verrouillée. Pas de gardien autour…Je me souviens que j'ai souri. La confiance en soi peut être une bonne chose, elle peut être aussi votre pire ennemie.

Une fois dehors j'ai vite compris. Je me trouve au beau milieu d'une forêt. Le terrain dégagé autour de la maison est entouré de hauts murs surmontés de barbelés. En face de moi se dressait un mirador du haut duquel un homme armé me souriait. Quand il pointa son arme vers moi, je n'ai même pas eu le réflexe de fuir. Une petite piqure dans le cou puis le noir.

Je me suis réveillé dans ma cellule. Mes tentatives suivantes se sont aussi soldées de la même manière. Après mon dernier essai, j'ai reçu la visite d'un homme qui m'a fait comprendre, d'une manière dont je me souviendrais longtemps, qu'il valait mieux que je me tienne tranquille.

J'ai compris le message et depuis, j'ai abandonné l'idée d'une fuite. Pendant un temps, j'ai espéré qu'on viendrait me sauver. Peter m'avait toujours retrouvé. Il était le seul qui pourrait me sortir de là. Mais cet espoir aussi, il m'a fallu l'oublier.

_**SEPT**_… _**7 jours**_ que je n'ai vu personne. Mes repas sont glissés par une trappe dans la porte. Pas un mot…Tous les matins, une bassine d'eau tiède apparaît par le même espace, accompagnée d'un vieux rasoir et d'un savon.

Ces hommes m'ont privé de ma liberté, ils m'ont enlevé à mes amis, à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à moi. Mais le pire, c'est cette absence de contact, de relation. Sept jours sans dire un mot, sans apercevoir un être humain. Je crois que c'est ce qui va finir par me rendre fou.

Je me surprends à parler à voix haute, tout seul, juste pour me prouver que je suis encore en vie. Si j'avais un miroir, je pourrais au moins parler à mon reflet. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est énoncer à voix haute ce que je pourrais dire à Peter. C'est toujours à lui que je pense lors de mes longs monologues.

_**SIX**_…_**6 regrets**_…Les six choses qui me manquent le plus.

Les retrouvailles autour de la machine à café le lundi matin. J'ai eu du mal à m'adapter à l'ambiance de travail de ces bureaux, au début. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde m'observait, me montrait du doigt en attendant que je fasse un faux-pas. Ce qui a failli se produire à plusieurs reprises. Mais j'ai appris à faire confiance à Peter puis au reste de l'équipe et c'est avec plaisir que je les retrouvais chaque jour.

Le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse en compagnie de June. Nos discussions me manquent terriblement. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de la revoir avant mon enlèvement. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle était partie pour rentre visite à sa famille. Je suppose que Peter lui a expliqué ce qui s'est passé…en tout cas sa version. J'espère que Mozzie continue à lui rendre visite…Il doit, sans doute en profiter pour finir de vider la cave.

L'adrénaline…L'excitation qui s'empare de vous quand vous sentez que vous êtes sur la bonne piste…Que les indices et les preuves concordent pour dessiner une trame logique.

Les dîners chez les Burke…Elisabeth…Voir la manière dont Peter et elle se complètent… Une harmonie parfaite…Etre témoin de leur bonheur m'a donné envie, jour après jour de vivre la même chose…un jour…Il faut croire que ce n'était pas dans les plans du destin.

La lumière et la chaleur du soleil…Dans ce trou, la luminosité ne me parvient que quelques heures par jour par une minuscule fenêtre à trois mètres du sol. Au début j'ai essayé de me hisser en utilisant la chaise pour voir dehors. Mais, à quoi bon, quand on sait qu'on ne sortira jamais de cette pièce.

La peinture…Ce manque est presque aussi douloureux que la solitude. Flâner dans un musée juste avant l'heure de la fermeture quand il ne reste presque plus personne…L'impression que ces œuvres ne sont là que pour vous…

Mes pinceaux me manquent aussi…L'odeur de la peinture, sentir mes idées, mes sentiments prendre forme sur la toile…

_**CINQ**_…_**5 Noëls**_ passés avec Peter.

Cinq années de collaboration…avec plus ou moins de réussite. J'aurais aimé en rajouter quelques unes mais le sort en a décidé autrement. J'ai souvent joué, bien des fois j'ai gagné. La chance était de mon côté mais j'ai aussi beaucoup perdu. Et Peter et le seul à m'avoir tendu la main, à être resté à mes côtés.

Il ne m'a pas épargné. Nous avons eu notre lot de désaccords, de disputes. Mais je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour me disputer une fois de plus avec lui. Je donnerais le peu qui me reste pour entendre sa voix une dernière fois, pour voir ce sourire complice qu'il m'adressait parfois.

J'entends encore ses derniers mots, alors que je le quittait ce soir-là, la colère au ventre.

_Ne vas pas faire une bêtise…_

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de répondre ni même de me retourner. Si j'avais su, à ce moment, que je le voyais pour la dernière, j'aurais agi différemment. Je lui aurais dit merci de m'avoir soutenu malgré les épreuves et mes faux pas, merci d'avoir plaidé en ma faveur… Je l'aurais peut-être serré dans mes bras, une dernière fois.

_**QUATRE**_…_**4 mots**_ gravés sur le mur.

J'ai mis des heures à écrire cette courte phrase à l'aide d'un caillou. Mais le temps, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me manque.

_Je vous demande pardon…_

J'ai hésité avant de signer. Personne ne lirait ces mots…Mais on se raccroche toujours à une étincelle, une petite lueur d'espoir qui persiste malgré tout. Si, un jour, Peter retrouvait sa trace, il fallait qu'il sache que j'ai essayé, j'ai lutté. Alors j'ai rajouté mon prénom.

Je voudrais en dire plus, lui expliquer que je n'ai pas cherché à m'enfuir. Que je voulais vraiment rester près de lui, qu'on puisse devenir des amis « normaux », sans bracelet, sans contrainte… Juste le plaisir d'être ensemble.

Ces quatre mots disent tout…Mes regrets, mes erreurs mais aussi mes victoires. Avant de rencontrer Peter, de bâtir cette nouvelle vie, à qui aurais-je pu demander pardon ? Etrangement, je suis heureux aujourd'hui de savoir qu'il existe des personnes, quelque part qui m'ont, à un moment, considéré comme un ami…

_**TROIS**_…_**3 personnes**_… Trois personnes ont vraiment compté dans ma vie.

Mozzie, évidemment, le premier a m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce que je pouvais faire de ma vie. Il ne m'a pas toujours poussé dans la bonne direction mais il a toujours été un ami fidèle, attentif et, la plupart du temps, de bon conseil. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'assurer qu'il était parvenu à se rétablir complètement. Lors de notre dernière discussion, il semblait encore très affaibli mais il faisait déjà de nouveaux projets. J'espère qu'il n'a pas pris ma disparition pour une trahison.

Kate… Celle avec qui j'ai pensé, l'espace d'un instant, pouvoir finir ma vie. Malgré ce que mes proches voulaient me faire entendre, je n'ai jamais cru qu'elle m'avait trahie. Certaines nuits je fais encore ce cauchemar où je vois cet avion partir en flammes. Il m'a fallu de longs mois avant de pouvoir me remettre…ou du moins, trouver une raison de continuer ma vie…Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé si cet avion n'avait pas explosé…Est-ce que je serais monté dedans ?

Cette question j'en connais la réponse mais c'est seulement après des mois de réflexion enfermé dans cette cellule que je suis parvenu à l'admettre. Non…Je ne serais pas parti avec Kate…A cause de lui…Grâce à lui…Le seul qui a réussi à me prouver qu'une autre vie était possible…Que je pouvais être bien plus qu'un faussaire, un escroc…Que j'avais le droit d'arrêter de fuir.

Peter…Mon ami, mon modèle, mon mentor, mon frère…même si jamais je ne lui ai dit ces mots. Il a tellement compté dans ma vie qu'il serait impossible d'en donner la mesure avec de simples mots.

Tout a commencé par une chasse qui a fini par presque se transformer en jeu. Je pense qu'une forme de respect s'est établie entre nous bien avant qu'on ne se croise pour la première fois. J'ai toujours eu un profond respect pour l'homme, une réelle admiration pour l'enquêteur.

Il m'a fait une place dans son équipe, dans sa famille…Il a même réussi à adopter Mozzie.

Que dire de plus ? A part que j'aurais aimé avoir le temps et le courage de lui dire tout ça.

_**DEUX**_…_**2 citations**_ me reviennent en mémoire. Mozzie aurait aimé ça.

_Aux plus importantes croisées des chemins de notre vie, il n'y a pas de signalisation._

Ernest Hemingway

C'est parfois ce qui m'a manqué. Une direction à suivre, un signe du destin, une main tendue…Jusqu'à ce que je croise Peter… Que je vois la vérité dans ses yeux. Il a posé sur moi un regard bienveillant. Il m'a laissé une chance de lui prouver que je valais mieux que des années de prison.

_A la fin, nous nous souviendrons non pas des mots de nos ennemis mais des silences de nos amis._

Martin Luther King

C'est vrai, les moments qui me reviennent aujourd'hui sont des courts moments…des regards échangés…des gestes simples mais chargés de sens…une étreinte…un sourire…

A la fin ce n'est pas mon père que je verrais, ce n'est pas Keller que j'entendrai, ni Hagen… Tous ceux qui ont essayé de me détruire ou qui, au contraire, n'ont pas été là pour m'aider à me construire.

_**UN**_…_**Une arme et une balle**_ à l'intérieur. Pliée dans le journal avec juste ce petit message :

_Fais-en bon usage…_

Je suis assis au milieu de ma cellule à réfléchir depuis des heures, l'arme dans la main droite. Mes pensées ont vagabondé, un bilan nécessaire sans doute. Faire le point avant de faire le grand saut.

Si je n'étais pas si fatigué, je pourrais sourire de la situation. Finalement, je vais finir ma vie comme je l'ai vécue…En faisant mes propres choix…quitte à faire des erreurs ou faire de la peine aux gens que j'aime.

Le message glissé dans le journal est clair. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi et ils me laissent une porte de sortie qu'ils doivent juger honorable. Personne n'est venu m'apporter mon repas aujourd'hui…Aucune bassine n'est apparue par l'espace aménagé dans la porte. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont dehors et que, si je choisi de sortir, ils seront là pour m'accueillir.

Je préfère décider moi-même du moment. Rester maître de la situation…d'une certaine manière…

Le canon de l'arme est froid sur ma tempe…Ma main tremble et je suis surpris de sentir des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je pensais avoir épuiser mes réserves de larmes depuis longtemps.

Pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de s'avouer que tout est fini, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir ? Si Peter était sur ma trace, il m'aurait déjà retrouvé…

Non, il a probablement pensé que, cette fois, j'avais parfaitement planifié ma fuite. En fait, c'était ça qui me retenait encore de presser la détente…Savoir que je vais partir sans avoir pu lui expliquer…Savoir qu'il est probablement en colère contre moi…Qu'il pense que je l'ai trahi, une nouvelle fois…

S'ils me retrouvent un jour, j'espère qu'ils comprendront… Qu'ils sauront me pardonner… Ma vie n'a pas été exemplaire mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'améliorer et pour prouver à ceux qui m'ont fait confiance que ça en valait la peine.

Si je ferme les yeux, je peux encore voir le visage de Peter, les grimaces de Mozzie, le sourire d'Elisabeth… Ils ont été les piliers de ma vie…Mes soutiens…

En pensant à eux ma main a cessé de trembler…Un sourire se dessine même sur mon visage…Au milieu des larmes…

Cette fois, je suis prêt…


End file.
